


Reassurance

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Self Confidence Issues, husband!Yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yixing loved you a lot. You loved him a lot.If only you could love yourself.





	Reassurance

You knew that it shouldn’t matter. You knew that he loved you anyway. What you didn’t know was if you could love yourself like that.

Weighing yourself had been a habit of yours for a long time now and this day you had to admit the difference of your weight now and the one last time. Not the good difference, but the one showing you, that you had gained weight again.

Your husband was waiting in bed for you but all you could do was watching yourself in the mirror with only your underwear on your body.

Your belly was popping out as if you were pregnant and your thighs were melting together like some disgusting dough. You remembered your friend saying that you complained on a high level and you couldn’t help the tears forming in your eyes.

You knew you weren’t fat. Theoretically you knew that. Looking at yourself like that was something different.

“Babe, I’m waiting. What are you- ?”, Yixing entered your small bathroom and stoped in his tracks when he noticed the tears on your cheeks. Hastily you ran your hands over your face and a weak smile formed itself.

“I’m sorry. I’ll come to you in a minute, alright?”, you reassured your husband in hope to get a minute for yourself. Instead of nodding and leaving, like you hoped he would do, Yixing placed himself right behind you and placed his hands on your stomach.

“No! That’s… that’s nothing you should see love. I will lose some weight to be sexy for you again.”, you mumbled while trying to get out of his arms. The cage around you grew tighter and Yixing let out a growl-like sound.

“You should never question your sex appeal, (Y/N). As your husband it’s my responsibility to make you feel like the most stunning person on that god damn planet because that’s how I see you. Who cares about a few grams more on your beautiful body? The only difference is that there will be more of you for me to love. And I love you so much.”

He kissed your shoulder before placing his chin on top of it. The smile on your face turned more real even though you couldn’t get rid of these thoughts.

“And now come to bed and let me show you just how much I love you.”, he whispered in your ear. You giggled and responded that you loved him, too.

Maybe he couldn’t make your thoughts vanish but he was able to make you forget them for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and hello!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment!:)
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ahwelliguess


End file.
